


Stress

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Blood and Injury, Dog Dave, Dog Jade, Dog John, Dogs, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave, the tiny shih tzu, is resting at home when he gets some new visitors.Turns out, their meeting is a terrible, horrible idea.





	Stress

Dave, the tiny shih tzu is resting on his bed, like he always does.

His tiny plush of a black shepard is laying right next to his head.

Dave is dozing off to dreams of his favorite thing in the world. John.

Suddenly, Dave hears whining outside the door.

Dave perks up at the sound of another dog crying.

It doesn't sound like John's whines, but it has to be him. No other dog visits the home anymore.

Dave sits up and quickly primps his fur so he looks nice and presentable for John.

When Dave's owner gets up to open the door, Dave slowly walks behind him. 

Dave sits down a few feet away form the door and sits perfectly poise and still.

Dave casually waits to see his best friend and lover.

When the door opens two dogs he's never seen before rush in.

One is completely white and silence, the other is completely black and barking.

"Jade." Jake said, "quite down."

She stopped barking and started whining instead.

Jade was several sizes bigger than Dave, she was taller and much noisier.

She started sniffing Dave's side and Dave completely loses it.

Dave starts growling and snapping at the two of them for entering his home.

“Hush up." Dirk told Dave.

Dave didn't listen, he started snapping at the larger dogs. Telling them to get out if they value their lives.

“Why is he yelling like that?” Jake asked.

Jade and Bec continued to watch Dave as he screamed his head off, both of the dogs seemed amused that such a tiny squeaky toy is yelling at them. 

“His boyfriend gives him the cold shoulder when he’s with other dogs." Dirk explained. "I already told you, John gets jealous." 

Dirk shrugged. "He’s just looking out for himself."

Dirk placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Let Dave get used to them, things will probably work out.”

Dave didn't stop screaming his head off. 

Dave barked at the two of them violently, his fur was completely puffed up.

Dirk grabbed a magazine and rolled it up, he threatened to smack Dave if he didn't simmer down.

Dave didn't back down. 

Dirk smacked Dave on the head lightly at first, but Dave wasn't simmering down. Dirk hit him harder but still light.

Dave brushed off the hit. He huffed at Dirk and quieted down.

Dave walked up to his bed.

He grabs his bed with his mouth and dragged it with him under the couch.

Dave was about to lay down to sleep, when he noticed that his favorite toy was missing.

His little black plush dog.

The tiny shih tzu walked out from under the sofa and headed back to see where the toy was.

The tall, black dog had a toy black shepard in her mouth. She liked it because it looked like her.

She squeaked it. 

Dave completely lost his mind.

Dave started snarling, running up to her and sinking his teeth into her wrist. 

The much larger dog whimpered. She whined and dropped the toy.

Dave got his favorite toy back and ran off with it, but he needed to make sure that she doesn't touch all his other gifts too. He ran back and started collecting balls, and his disk, his ropes and his plushies. 

“Jade!” Her human is trying to see her paw but she won’t settle down.

The large white dog is barking it's head off now, screaming at Dave while Jake holds Bec back.

"Bec!" Jake cries out for him to calm down.

The white dog kept growling and barking at the little shih tzu whose collecting all of his belongings and moving them under the couch.

"Come on." Jake sat down on the floor and tried to soothe both of his dogs at the same time, to no avail. 

It took several minutes for Jade to simmer down enough for Dirk to look at her paw.

Dirk got drips of blood on his hand. He tisked at the sight of her wound.

“Dirk, maybe this is a bad idea.” Jake sighed.

“No. He just needs to adjust.” Dirk brushed Jake's worries off.

“He really hurt her, look. She’s bleeding.” Jake pointed out the blood on Dirk's hand, “Is this going to keep happening?”

“If they touch Dave's things... probably.” Dirk admitted.

“What? He can’t share anything with these two?” Jake sounded slightly shocked.

“Not his stuff.” Dirk said.

“Why not?" Jake asked, lifting up his arms with a big gesture. 

"These are all from John." Dirk points down at a small pile of toys that Dave is frantically trying to drag to the couch before the other dogs get free of Jake's grip.

"Oh God." Jake palmed his forehead and sighed. His white dog is still growling at the tiny shih tzu.

"Yeah... Dave's just going to be over protective of the things his sugar daddy brought him."

“His... sugar daddy...? John’s his sugar daddy now!?” Jake asked.

“I’ve never bought a single toy for him since he met John.” Dirk admitted.

“These are _all_ from his boyfriend?” Jake sounded shocked.

“All of it.” Dirk nodded.

Dave managed to get next to everything under the couch now. 

Dave keeps searching around looking for a single ball.

Dave sees it, it's behind where the big rude dogs are. It's right next to the tall black dog.

Once Dave gets close to Jade, Bec starts growling and snapping at Dave again.

"Bec!" Jake held him back with both hands. 

Dave didn't care, he kept walking over and grabbed his ball. 

Jade whimpered and ran away from the tiny dog.

Dave strutted back over to the sofa. Happily and spitefully showing that he gets priority in the house.

Bec keeps snapping and barking at the tiny shih tzu whose walking over to the living room.

Dave decides to sit down. Dave starts watching Bec.

"Dirk!" Jake is still holding back Bec. "Do something!"

Dirk grabs the magazine again and holds it up to show Dave.

Dave slowly walked back underneath the sofa.

"Lil shit is just trying to show off now." Dirk muttered. 

Dirk looked over at Bec, who was still snarling. 

Jake explained, “Bec is super over protective of Jade... I- I don’t want them to fight.”

“You don’t, Dave is a monster.” Dirk nodded.

“Dirk. Please take this seriously.” Jake sighed, still holding Bec back.

“I am.” Dirk confessed. He pointed at Jade who was still whimpering next to Bec. Blood dripping from her paw.

“Okay... I can believe you.” Jake sighed another time. "But I don't see this working."

“Okay. Alright." Dirk nodded. "There is one thing we could do.”

* * *

Dirk placed Dave in his carrier and took him on a car ride.

The shih tzu was not happy.

Dave didn't want those dogs in his place where his stuff is.

All the while, the dogs weren't in Dave's home. They where really in Jake's ride.

Jake was following behind Dirk's car.

When the car stopped Dirk dug the carrier out of the passengers seat. 

Dave could smell and see where he was, he was at John's house again.

Dave happily waved his tail back and forth.

Dirk didn't wait for Jake to get out of his car, he was going to drop Dave into the house and then prep Jake for what happens next.

John's dad opened the door right as Dirk got there.

John was already jumping and barking. Excited to see Dirk and his favorite thing in the world.

Dirk placed the carrier on the ground, opening it up for Dave to come out.

Dave whines as he walks out, telling John how unhappy he is and complaining to him about how horrible his day was.

John gently wags his tail back and forth, he started softly licking Dave, comforting him and smelling just how stressed the _poor thing_ is.

"Don't know why he's making himself out to be the victim." Dirk tells John's dad. "He's been an asshole today."

"Well, John's always going to side with him." John's dad says as he watches their dogs cuddle up to each other.

"That's partly what I'm afraid of." Dirk sighs.

"Dave's not taking the move well?" Mr. Egbert asks.

"Nope." Dirk sighed.

Dirk nudged the carrier to the side with his foot so it was out of the way of the front door.

Dirk opened the door and stepped out, "I have to go outside for a moment."

Dirk shut the door behind him and then searched around for Jake.

Jake was already walking up the driveway with his two dogs. They seemed excited to not be near Dave anymore, much to Jake's dismay. 

"Are you sure this is the right idea?" Jake called out to Dirk.

“Dave runs all his decisions by John." Dirk's hand was still on the door handle, "let’s see how this plays out.”

“Oh God... what are the chances this goes well?” Jake asked.

“There's a good chance no one will get hurt..." Dirk opened the door again, he held it open for Jake and the dogs. "that’s the best I can promise.”

"Great." Jake lowered his eyes as he stepped inside.

* * *

Two new dogs came running up in to John.

John was happy to meet new friends, but he wasn't really allowed to greet them, or play with them... or acknowledged them.

John kept his focus on Dave, he continued to lick Dave.

Dave didn't acknowledge the other dogs either.

Jade noticed that the smaller black shepard dog was licking the dog that bit her, she ran behind her owner and her best friend.

Bec lowered his body, already in position to defend her. 

"Oh no, Bec-" Jake out stretched a hand. 

Dirk placed a hand on Jake's shoulder as he spoke, "just let them figure it out."

John continued to lick Dave, grooming him and soothing him like it was his responsibility to do so. 

Bec didn't trust Dave at all, he passed that distrust onto John.

Still, John and Dave kept to themselves, ignoring the other dogs in the room.

"What are we waiting for?" Jake asked.

"Well." Dirk starts, "Dave feels more comfortable with John around, I want to see how your dogs act around John and Dave when they are together."

"But John isn't allowed to... play with them." Jake continues.

"Yeah, but he can play around them." Dirk bends down, he picks up a tennis ball off of the ground and squeaks it.

Jade and John both perk up. Both of the black Shepard dogs seem excited to play ball.

Dirk starts walking past everyone and out to the backyard.

Jade takes after him and Bec takes after her.

John waits until Dave starts gingerly strolling over to where Dirk is. 

John follows behind Dave, keeping by him to make sure that Dave knows he's not going to play with the other dogs.

Jake and John's dad both walked out with the two lingering dogs, shutting the backdoor behind them.

Dirk waited for everyone to be out before he tossed the ball across the yard. All three of the larger dogs took off.

Jade got the ball, she ran back with it and the other two followed.

The three of them ran back and forth happily chasing the ball together as Dave watched.

Dave decided he had enough. He wanted John to pay attention to him again.

Dave yipped, inviting John to come back to him.

John had the ball in his mouth, he brought it over to Dave and dropped it.

John started panting, his tongue and spit dripping down to the grass.

The ball was right next to the tiny shih tzu, but Jade wanted to keep playing.

She walked over to the ball and bent over to pick it up, John didn't mind sharing his things, but Dave minded it plenty.

Dave started yipping and growling at her.

Jade was afraid enough of Dave to back off.

That was it, Bec ran up and started growling at Dave.

Instantly. John loses it.

The smaller shepard starts snapping and growling at Bec.

Ready for more than just a fight.

Bec growled at Dave, no one walks away with that not bloodied. 

The two dogs start pawing at each other's necks and arms.

Dirk jumps to pull John away. John's dad follows and helps him with John as Jake holds onto Bec's collar.

There's a small streak of blood coming from Bec's arm.

John continued snapping, barking with anger. 

Jade started pacing back and forth, stressed and unnerved about what was going on around her.

Dave all the while sat with his head held high.

John kept fighting to break out of the bind he was in.

John wasn’t about to be held back, he wouldn’t stop barking and yelling.

Snarling with foam in his mouth.

No one is allowed to growl at Dave. Ever.

Both Dirk and John’s dad struggled to hold John back. They had to wait for him to wear himself out, but his anger wasn't dying down.

John kept barking. Defending Dave from the worse insult the dog could bring to John’s house. Not submitting to Dave. The white dog needed to learn his place. 

John slowed down his growling, he continued to foam at the mouth but his rage was simmering down.

John's owner and Dirk were still holding onto him, but their grips on his collar were loosened slightly at the sight of John simmering down. 

"Jake." Dirk grabbed his attention, "take Bec inside with Jade."

"Okay." Jake started pulling on Bec to walk with him.

John kept his growling quiet. Letting the humans make a plan,

Dirk turned to John's dad, "when he's in can you go inside after and help him take care of Bec's cut-"

John broke lose. He was waiting on the human's to lower their guard.

John jumped on Bec's back, forcing him to the ground as he snapped at his sides.

This time Jade started barking and snapping at John too.

Jake felt panicked. Next to nothing got Jade to react like this. 

Jake rushed to get Jade back, John's dad held back John and started scolding him.

Bec was pulling himself back up. Dirk rushed to hold him back, he didn't take any chances. Dirk started pulling Bec inside. Jake followed, showing Jade that Bec was leaving, "come on, girl. Let's go inside. It's okay. It's okay."

John kept snarling. Protecting his pride from two dogs that were strangers to him as his dad held him back.

* * *

Jake and Dirk were both looking at Bec's wounds. Wiping it clean with a wet wash cloth until the bleeding stopped. 

Jake held the cloth in his hand, he looked down at all the blood.

“Dirk...” Jake sighed. “this isn’t going to work.”

“Jake, come on." Dirk rolled his eyes, "Dave probably needed something like this to happen, now your dogs will just keep to themselves and Dave will leave them alone-"

"I doubt that will happen. Bec is stubborn." Jake interrupted "and... i can’t risk Jade getting bit again.”

"Did Dave bite Jade?" Another man's voice asked.

The two men on the ground turned their head around to look at Mr. Egbert. 

He just came in and closed the door.

"Yeah." Jake lowered his head. "He did."

"So... are you two thinking about putting your move off then?" Mr. Egbert asked them both.

"Yes." Jake reluctantly admitted.

"Wait." Dirk told Jake. "Come on, we've been talking about moving in for weeks now."

"A month." Jake corrected.

"That's three weeks." Dirk insisted that his past statement was right.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, Mr. Egbert cut him off before he could-

“I could... offer up a solution that might make everyone happy.”


End file.
